We Will Rock You
by FanWriterWV
Summary: Wresltemania is here, and the showdown between The Corporation and the New World Order continues! Who will come out on top, and what shocking surprises does Vince McMahon have in store for the biggest night of the year?


We Will Rock You

THE WRESTLEMANIA ARENA

Vince's limo pulled up in the parking lot. Vince could already hear boos from the huge crowd that had come for the biggest night of the year, but he and Shane seemed to be in a good mood nonetheless. Mick Foley was with them, having been rehired some weeks back. A reporter stopped them as they made their way towards the arena.

"Mr. McMahon! You were humiliated several weeks ago by the New World Order. Yet you seem to be in a good mood tonight. Aren't you at all concerned about what the N.W.O. might have planned?"

Vince snarled at first, but then he seemed to calm down. "It's true I thought the N.W.O. had the better of me for a while there, but that's all going to change tonight. Here, on the biggest night in sports entertainment, the Corporation will rule. As for Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Hogan, and the others…they'll be ground into dust. Now get out of my way!"

RODDY PIPER'S OFFICE

Roddy chuckled as he watched a replay of the N.W.O. standing on the roof of the WWE headquarters building, their logo spray painted on its side. He stopped the video as somebody knocked on the door. "Come in!"

Eric Bischoff was there and got right to the point. "Okay, Piper, I know you think it's all been fun and games, but that's going to end tonight. So be ready!"

Piper stared at him. "Be ready? Pal, I've been ready since I was fifteen years old. If you want to knock yourself out in the ring, be my guest. But I ain't one of your hand-picked opponents or flunkies. You wanna fight, you're gonna get one, and it ain't gonna be no black belt match."

Eric didn't like the sound of that, but he said, "Fine, Piper! Have it your way! We'll see who's really in charge around here once and for all!"

Piper chuckled as Eric left. "Boy, he really wants to get his ass kicked, doesn't he?" Then he returned to watching the RAW replay.

N.W.O. LOCKER ROOM

"Okay, dudes, listen up. We've had a lot of fun at Vince McMahon's expense, but this is Wrestlemania, brothers. We're definitely going to have to watch our backs. Vince is out for blood after the stunts we pulled a few weeks ago." Hogan nodded at Triple H. "And you know what that means."

Triple H chuckled. "I can still see Vince crying when he saw what we did to his limo!"

"I think that little bastard Shane is still in shock," Austin added.

"Yeah, well the big man's right. Vince will have the entire Corporation with him." Shawn Michaels smiled. "I'm gonna have to warm up my foot. That's a lot of sweet chin music for one night!"

"They just better learn to know their roles and shut their mouths," the Rock seconded. "Randy Orton calls himself the Legend Killer? Tonight he's going to the Smackdown Hotel."

"And the Rated R Superstar? He's going to be crying like a G-rated little punk!" Cena smacked his fist into his palm for emphasis.

"That's the spirit, brothers. The Corporation may have all the money and the power, but we've got something they'll never have-heart."

IN THE ARENA-CENA VS. EDGE

Cena glowered at Edge as he strutted down the ramp with the title. He'd won it back at Summer Slam. Now Cena was going to make sure it went back where it belonged.

Edge started out with a series of blows that momentarily sent The Champ into the corner as Lita cheered him on at ringside. But Cena was able to counter with a furious comeback that sent Edge rolling out of the ring in desperation. He got back in, however-but not before Cena came at him from off the top rope. The last thing Edge saw was Cena's trademark "You can't see me!" gesture as Cena got him down for the pinfall. In the first match of the night, Cena had finally done what he'd promised himself many weeks earlier. The title was his again, and all Edge could do was stare back in shock as he celebrated in the ring.

HOGAN VS. BIG SHOW

The biggest man in sports entertainment was not pleased. He had the advantage in size and strength. So why wasn't he able to get Hogan to tap out?

Hogan's response was with a boot to the face-and then, to the amazement of the crowd, but most of all to Big Show, by lifting him in the air and slamming him down on the mat. Then came the big leg drop, and the stunned giant rolled himself out of the ring as Hogan did his classic poses for the crowd.

SHAWN MICHAELS VS. KURT ANGLE

The Heartbreak Kid felt kind of sorry for the Olympic Champion. Angle was a great wrestler in his own way, but now his frustration was showing as he failed time and time again to get Michaels in his feared ankle lock

"What's the matter, Kurt? Has corporate life made you soft?" Michaels jeered as an enraged Angle tried to rush him. Michaels responded with sweet chin music that sent Angle into next week. _One down, several to go, _Michaels thought with relish as Angle staggered back up the ramp.

VINCE MCMAHON'S OFFICE

"This isn't supposed to be happening!" Vince cried as he watched his enforcers get beaten one after the other. Now it was Kane's turn, and the Big Red Machine looked helpless as he was given a Stone Cold Stunner by Austin.

"That was for you, Vince, you sorry bastard!" Austin said as somebody tossed him a beer.

"Calm down, Dad! This is all part of the plan."

Vince stared at his son. "What the hell are you talking about? What plan?"

Shane smiled. "Let's just say I have a little…payback for the next match."

TRIPLE H VS. MICK FOLEY

Foley was in pure hardcore mode as he and Triple H threw everything but the kitchen sink at each other. Blood was spilled as Foley brought out his infamous baseball bat wrapped with barbed wire, but that didn't stop The Game from being able to retaliate with the sledgehammer. Just as he was about to finish Foley off, however, the sound of a bell tolling rang through the arena. A shocked Triple H looked up as the Undertaker strode down the ramp. This gave Foley time to put Mr. Socko on his right hand and shove it into The Game's mouth. By now, Undertaker had entered the ring, and together he and Foley attempted to choke slam the cerebral assassin.

That was when Shawn Michaels came out and managed to drive them off with some chin music to Foley. The Undertaker seemed unfazed as he left the ring and walked back up the ramp. The Heartbreak Kid had kept the Game from being sent straight to hell, but the damage had been done as he had to help his friend up the ramp.

VINCE MCMAHON'S OFFICE

"I see what you mean!" Vince chuckled. "Good work, son. Now let's see what the N.W.O. has left when the Rock sees what **I **have in store for him!"

"I love it when you're evil Dad!" Shane said.

THE ROCK VS. RANDY ORTON

The Legend Killer wasn't having much luck living up to his reputation as The Rock hammered him. Once or twice he thought he had The Rock where he wanted him, but each time The People's Champion managed to avoid Orton's attacks. Finally, it was Orton's turn to face the wrath of The People's Elbow…

"What the hell's so funny?" The Rock asked as he stood over Orton.

"It's time for Phase Two of Vince's plan," Orton said before quickly getting out of the ring.

There was a collective gasp from the crowd as somebody climbed into the ring and hit The Rock from behind. Nobody was more shocked than The Rock when he saw who it was.

Brett Hart stared him in the face through his sunglasses. "Vince sent me to see you," he said.

It didn't take long for The Rock to recover, but the legendary Canadian wrestler had done his job. Rock glared at The Hitman as he left the ring. Hogan had been right. They definitely had to watch their backs…

RODDY PIPER VS. ERIC BISCHOFF

"Had enough yet, Pal?" Piper cheerfully asked as Bischoff struggled to get up. "Hey, this is like a day at the office for me."

"We'll see about that!" Eric tried one of his karate kicks on Piper, but Piper was able to counter with a jab to the eyes. Then he had Eric in a sleeper hold.

"Say goodnight, buddy!" Piper said as Eric sagged to the mat.

VINCE MCMAHON'S OFFICE

"Well, we didn't get everything we wanted tonight, but by God I got some payback against the N.W.O. in a way they won't soon forget!" Vince patted Shane on the back. "Come on, son! Let's go celebrate our newest acquisition to the Corporation!"

That was when the lights went out. Vince had just enough time to ask, "What the hell?" before several loud crashing sounds and screams were heard. The lights came back on as Jonathan Coachman, who had heard the commotion and came running, opened the door and stared down at the carnage within.

Vince and Shane were lying on top of each other, pieces of furniture lying around them. The N.W.O. logo had been sprayed in black and green across their backs and on the surrounding walls.

Coachman winced, knowing there would be hell to pay for this. The Corporation might have sent a message to the N.W.O., but the New World Order had sent a message of their own-and it definitely made a mark.


End file.
